Fantasies
by fbdarkangel
Summary: A series of Sylaire oneshot fantasies! it's rated M for a reason people!


**Title: Detention  
Author: Yours Truly!  
A/N: I was writing this a year ago and that sucked! Then a LJ challenge came along so I decided to revise then I thought "why not do series of sylaire oneshots with sick and twisted fantasies?"!  
Disclaimer: No I don't Heroes! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go cry in a corner! **

**

* * *

  
**

Claire Bennett stood outside of her biology class, wearing her Union Wells uniform, waiting for Mr. Gray to punish her with an unjust detention instead of letting her go out for cheerleading practice. And all because she interrupted his stupid lesson and stated that females had a better chance of surviving evolution than males. She stared down at her tennis shoes. _Fucking Gray!_ She cursed in her head.

The door opened and Claire looked up. There he was, with his stupid glasses and his stupid vest.

"Come in, Miss Bennett," he said and walked back into the classroom.

" 'Come in, Miss Bennett', " Claire imitated. Gray stuck his head back out.

"Did you say something?"

"Ahem… uh… no, sir."

Claire waked into the classroom and sat in her desk. She looked out of the window. _My God! Do the girls need me!_ She thought._ That pyramid is horrible!_

"I bet you're wanting to go out there and help your friends with their death trap." Claire turned around to glare at her jackass of a biology teacher.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Gray chuckled and took his glasses off. _Damn! When did he become so hot?_

"Well, that's what you get when you decide to talk back to your teacher, especially with such false facts."

Claire shook herself from her trance and stood up from her desk.

"False facts?! Activating Evolution clearly states that females will-" but She was cut off by Gray grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. Claire gasped and Gray glared.

"That's twice you contradict me," he growled. "You really don't learn anything, do you? Well, just because of that, I'll have to lower your grade. It's homecoming this week, isn't it?"

"What?! No, please!" begged Claire, whose eyes started to water. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Get on your knees."

Claire stared. _Really? No lines?_

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going to say it again," said Gray.

Claire hesitated but gave in and got to her knees. Gray's pants and boxers fell to the floor and Claire's eye widened in fear as they stared write into Gray's large and erect penis.

"What's wrong, Miss Bennett?" demanded Gray. "Haven't you given a blow job before?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" whimpered Claire, hating herself going wet right then and there.

"By George, I think she's got it," Gray chuckled as he stared down at her. "I want you to that and more."

Claire trembled. Gray must have taken her hesitation as another act of defiance, because he grabbed her by the arms. Ignoring Claire's shrieks of terror, Gray slammed her body; face down, on the edge of his desk. With his left arm holding Claire's upper body, he hoisted her skirt up to her waist, with his right hand then used that same hand to rub her ass through her cheerleading panties.

"I've always wonder why people call them spankies," he chuckled as he gave her bum one slap.

Claire didn't even have to scream in pain as Gray's hand gave her another swack. To both their surprise, Claire's voice turn from pain to pleasure with each spank. Gray let go of Claire's upper body and turned her around looking straight into her lust-filled eyes.

"Are you enjoying this, Miss Bennett?" he asked with a smirk. To his astonishment, Claire smiled right back, dropped to her knees, and began stroking his penis. Gray began to lose control and Claire smiled more.

"Does this answer your question?"

And with that, Claire closed her eyes and took him in her mouth. She took her time with licking over his head then lacing her lips over it. As for Gray, he couldn't take anymore. He grabbed his student by the hair and thrusted himself more into Claire's mouth. Claire's gag reflex as Gray deep throated her.

"Fuck, Claire!" Gray moaned as he massaged her blonde curls. Not long after, he pulled her up and brown eyes met green.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" panted Claire.

"Far from it, Miss Bennett," panted Gray as he pulled her to a passionate kiss. "I'm just wondering if you learned your lesson yet."

He hoisted her up on the desk and ripped her cheerleader shirt. He was outstanded and elated to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He latched his mouth on the right breast as his hand began massage its left twin.

"Oh God!" Claire cried as she tangled Gray's hair with her fingers and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Before anything else could be said or done, Gray pounded into Claire with the utmost force. Soon, they were both lost in their cries of passion. They just kept rocking and thrusting into each other and moaning the other person's name.

Once they both came at the same time, the couple fell face forward on their king-sized bed as Mr. Gray's Biology classroom transformed back into the Manhattan penthouse of Gabriel "Sylar" Gray and his wife.

"What gives?" Claire groaned. "I was having fun."

Sylar chuckled and kissed his wife.

"Sorry," he panted. "Lost Concentration."

"And you didn't when I was sucking your cock?" Claire asked as she rose and eyebrow.

"Oh no. I did. You just had your eyes closed."

"Good answer." And with that Claire kissed her husband and they both fell asleep, wondering what next night's fantasy held for them.

The End!

* * *

**A/N: So if you guys can leave some reviews that will be great! :)**


End file.
